


Nice Shot

by aceofhearts88



Series: Winterhawk Chronicles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sniper games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little games may annoy Steve, but they find comfort in them...and in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Shot

"Nice shot, you got any plans of hitting someone still today?"

Resisting the urge to turn to the left and aim towards the point where he knew that damn fat ass was standing, Clint kept his eyes on the truck on the street below, another arrow nodged, waiting.  
"Respect your elders." He snapped into the comm line anyway and then heard the sarcastic little shit cackle in delight.  
"I'm like what? Twice your age? You better respect your elders, Barton," came what Clint had got himself into all on his own.

"Guys."

"I'm respecting you, Grandpa, when you give me a reason to. Come on, Pops, show me what you got." Clint got teasing and grinned when the other man snorted.  
"Alright, bring it on Hawkeye," came the reply not a second later and Clint flashed his teeth he grinned so bright.  
"You see that bike they have stored in the truck? Hit the tail light, twice, without shooting it off." He offered as a first challenge and Bucky huffed.

"Seriously, guys."

Clint didn't hear the shots but he saw the result, two bullets embedding themselves in the tail light of the already wrecked bike, two mercenaries in combat gear frantically looking around but not finding the shot's origin.  
"Nice." Clint commented and gave a thumbs up in the direction of the building where he knew Bucky was lying on somewhere.  
"Yeah, impressive, huh? Alright, turn east, eyes up." Clint followed the spoken orders immediately, "You see my hand?" Half hidden behind the billboard, the sun glinted off metal.

"I can't believe this."

"Yup." Clint said and popped the p, shifting his bow higher into the air, rearranging his grip, Bucky's voice spoke up in the next moment again, "Think you can shoot that arrow between my fingers and into the wall?" Clint was about to answer when Steve, finally done with their bullshit got loud enough to not be ignored any longer.  
"Bucky, I'm gonna shoot you off that damn roof myself if you don't stop right now. Clint is not going to shoot your fingers!", Steve snarled into their eyes but all Clint heard from Bucky was a snicker.

"Course I won't, Cap." Clint protested, "I'm gonna shoot through his fingers. Listen to him, old man."  
"Yes, listen to him, babyface." Bucky defended him and Steve let out a noise that sounded eeriely like a teapot ready to blow. Clint started laughing, below them the mercenaries whose ammunition truck they had successfully stopped from getting through to Crossbones' lair gave up and walked away on foot.

They could hear Steve take a deep breath and then letting the air slowly woosh out again, "Sam, get Clint and get back to cave. And Buck, if you aren't down in the lobby in three minutes, you can walk home."  
"Why are you so testy, we..." but there the connection cut off, Steve must have turned Bucky to a private channel, so Clint disassembled his bow and looked out for Sam. 

\--

Back in their current home base, Scott and Wanda were waiting and Clint was happy about the warm cup of coffee that got pressed into his hands before he vanished up into the nest he had found himself. A nice little corner in a half hidden niche under the ceiling, accessible only by climbing up onto a support beam in the big hall of the old underground warehouse.

He was alone only for fifteen minutes, at the end of which a metal hand appeared right next to where Clint had leaned his head against the wall. Blue eyes blinked open again, where he had until now been drowsing, "Hey," he whispered and let Bucky take the cup out of his hands and place it somewhere off to the side before the stronger man cupped his face and leaned in for a lazy kiss.

"Hi." Bucky replied quietly back to him when they broke apart again, foreheads touching, Bucky letting his thumb gently stroke over the stubble on Clint's jaw, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good." Clint breathed out, closing his eyes when Bucky nuzzled his nose along his ear before tipping down against his neck, "Steve, mad?"  
"Nah, he's good, just needs sleep. Sam will make sure he gets some rest and now I really don't wanna talk about Steve anymore, or talk at all."

Clint smiled warmly and shifted until he could lie down on the mattress they had brought up after Bucky had found him lying in a mess of one half ripped blanket that first night. Now with their new provisions, they had fresh blankets and even a couple of pillows, and it felt less like a criminal gang on the run. Even though that part was almost half the truth.

"You're thinking too much." Bucky complained and then he was right there, pressing hot needy kisses against Clint's throat and sliding one leg over his hips to straddle him. Clint threw his head back into the pillows and clutched at Bucky's waist, "Now you're playing the right game." Bucky's breath was hot against his skin, his lips even hotter when they sucked at the point in the crook of Clint's neck where the dark bruise would probably never go away again.

Proving what they needed to know so much.

That both of them were still here. That they were both still alive.

Moving his hands over Bucky's middle, Clint started opening up those buckles and straps before his mind went completely offline. Teeth grazed over his neck when he finally got the jacket open enough to be able to slide his hands under the shirt below it. Bucky moaned against his skin, grinding down on him.

And for now, he was all that was important. Everything else, the world, this stupid war, Hydra, the government, Stark, it all faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, and want it to be continued in more explicit form, just ask.


End file.
